Pourquoi un titre?
by Texickaa
Summary: Pêle-mêle de petites choses écrites sur SNK. (Oui, je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés! Ahah...) #1: Le secret de Moblit. #2: Interrogatoire forcé. [...] #11: Surprise! #12: After (Surprise, part 2). #13: Skins (SURPRISE PART 3) #14: Hey, potatoes! #15: Zen #16: SWEET DREAMS, DARLING [NOUVEAU]
1. Le secret de Moblit

_Bonjouuur :D_

 _Bon, je me suis décidée à écrire un peu sur ce fantastique manga. (Pas fan, nan nan.) J'écrirai lorsque j'aurai des idées, des envies, ce genre de choses quoi! Drabbles, one-shot, ça regroupera un peu tout ça._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis ou deux!_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Les bottes du caporal-chef claquaient contre le sol, celles de Moblit pas loin devant.

"-Putain Moblit, accouche!

-Jamais."

Ledit Moblit accéléra un peu plus le pas mais l'autre soldat était tenace.

"-On va faire un marché toi et moi d'accord?

-Non, caporal-chef! Je ne vous dirais rien!

-Fait pas l'enfant!

-C'est vous l'enfant. Enfin...

-On s'en branle de ma taille. Je veux savoir comment tu fais, c'est tout. L'alcool? La bouffe? Elle doit pas être difficile cette tarée!"

Moblit s'arrêta net, se retournant vers son supérieur.

"-Non, vous ne saurez jamais comment je fais pour calmer Hanzi. C'est notre secret."


	2. Interrogatoire forcé

"-Peut-on m'expliquer pourquoi une chaise vient de traverser la fenêtre?"

Le silence régnait sur le réfectoire, le sourcil du Major Erwin en tressauta.

"-Hanzi?

-Faut arrêter de toujours croire que c'est ma faute! Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Livaï?

-Fous moi la paix, quatre yeux.

-Livaï, une explication peut-être? S'interrogea Erwin.

-Bah voyons! T'auras quedal.

-Eren? S'impatienta le major.

-Je crois que c'est Mikasa…

-Balance! S'offusqua Jean.

-Mikasa?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Demandez au nabot.

-Eren a expliqué à Mikasa ce que lui faisait subir Hanzi et Livaï pendant leurs expériences. Avoua Armin.

-Je crois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié. Conclua Hanzi."


	3. Far away

Il y a des jours qu'on pourraient qualifier de merveilleux; un beau soleil, les oiseaux qui chantent, s'asseoir sur l'herbe fraîche aux pieds d'un arbre centenaire. Que demander de mieux? Le rêve pour un jour de repos au sein des bataillons d'exploration! Loin de Jean et de ses paris débiles, loin d'Hanzi et de ses expériences -horribles-, loin de…

"-Dis donc, Jaëger, tu croyais vraiment que tu n'allais rien branler de la journée et conter fleurette aux piafs? Aller, bouge ton cul, y'a du boulot!"

Non, on est jamais assez loin de Livaï et de son chiffon à poussière. Jamais!


	4. What color?

**Disclaimer:** ( _Il est encore temps!_ ) Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hajime Isayama.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

"-Je te dis qu'ils sont marrons! _Grogna Jean._

-Mais non, ils sont vert foncé! _Soupira Connie._

-Je dirais qu'ils sont bleus.

-Ma pauvre Sacha, t'as vraiment des rondelles de patate dans les yeux. _Se moqua Jean._

-Enfin, _reprit Connie_ , personne n'a jamais pu approcher Mikasa d'assez près pour le savoir.

-De quoi vous parlez? _Demanda Eren._

-Des yeux de Mikasa.

-Ah. Ils sont… euh…

-Tu vois! Même lui, il le sait pas! _Hurla Connie._ "

Le silence se fit, coupé quelques secondes plus tard par une voix glaciale.

"-Elle a les yeux noirs, les morveux, noir comme les ténèbres. _Souffla Livaï._ "


	5. Course (et) folle

_200 mots tout rond!_

 _Merci pour mes deux premières reviews *émue* :D_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

"-Eren, sauve-toi! _Hurla Mikasa._

-Quoi?"

Mikasa venait de l'attraper par un bras, Armin par l'autre. Au loin, il entendait des cris.

"-C'est quoi ça? _S'enquit le principal intéressé._

-Ça, c'est Hanzi.

-Pourquoi elle hurle?

-Moins tu en sauras, mieux tu te porteras. Avance Eren."

Décidément, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Ils couraient presque maintenant, les cris semblaient pourtant se rapprocher.

"-Ereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"

Il se retourna et vit la tête d'Hanzi, hystérique - pas si différente de d'habitude en fait. Moblit la retenait tandis que Livaï se postait devant.

"-Dégage Jaëger, c'est pas le moment de rester planté comme un con dans le couloir. _Signala Livaï._ "

Un éclair traversa l'esprit de Mikasa; empoignant Eren par le col, elle l'entraîna dans les escaliers.

"-Lâche moi Mikasa! Explique moi!

-Pas maintenant."

Elle le traîna jusqu'à sa cellule avant de le jeter dedans, fermant la porte à double tour puis lui jeta la clef.

"-Tu la gardes bien précieusement d'accord?"

Plusieurs personnes descendaient les escaliers, plutôt rapidement. Eren déglutit. Il poussa un hurlement lorsque la tête d'Hanzi se colla contre les barreaux.

"-Eren! Fais moi un enfant! Un joli bébé titan!

-Je vous avais dit qu'elle était complètement barge. _Grogna Livaï_."


	6. Non?

_Bonjour à tous :)_

 _Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir!_

 _Pour ce qui est des publications, ce sera très aléatoire. Si j'ai de l'inspiration (comme hier) ça arrivera vite. Sinon, j'en publierai au moins un ou deux par semaine :)_

 _(Désolée d'avance s'il y a des fautes! )_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

"-Non, c'est hors de question!

-Non? Répéta le capitaine Zoe, interdite.

-Vous m'avez bien entendu. C'est non capitaine.

-Moblit…

-Non! Je t'ai toujours suivi sur tes délires les plus bizarres mais là, non.

-S'il te plaît…

-Non, non et non!

-Je le masserai si tu veux!

-Non. C'est mon dernier mot.

-Je t'en supplie! C'est une question de vie ou de mort!

-Pas question! Je n'y toucherai pas!

-MOBLIT! Hurla Hanzi, les mains enserrant le col dudit Moblit.

-Je ne ferai jamais de bouche à bouche à Bean! Ni à Sonny d'ailleurs! Ils sont morts et carbonisés! Laisse-les tranquille!"


	7. Sacré Livaï

_Bonjour à tous!_

 _Un grand MERCI pour les reviews que j'ai reçu :D_

 _Bonne lecture! (:_

* * *

"-Bordel de merde, j'hallucine! ERWIN SMITH!"

Ledit Erwin releva un sourcil lorsqu'une furie rentra dans son bureau, encore plus échevelée que d'habitude -Oui, c'est possible!-

"-Où est Livaï ?! _Hurla le capitaine._

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache Hanzi? Et pourquoi tu cries à travers tout le bâtiment depuis tout à l'heure?

-Laisse tomber! Dis-moi où se cache le nain que j'aille lui refaire le portrait! Je vais le tuer...

-Je ne sais pas où est Livaï. Et puis, calme-toi Hanzi! C'est quoi ces papiers dans tes mains?

-C'est pas tes oignons! LIVAI! Montre toi si tu es un homme!"

Le Major soupira lorsque la porte du bureau claqua. En sortant dans le couloir, il remarqua qu'il pouvait suivre Hanzi aux différents cris qu'elle poussait. Une feuille au sol attira son attention puis déclencha son hilarité: un bébé âgé de quelques mois hurlait à plein poumons, son teint rouge, de la bave partout et de la morve collée sur son nez. Oui, c'était Hanzi Zoe sur cette photo. Sacré Livaï, il venait de lui faire payer ses multiples conneries au sein du bataillon. C'était une belle vengeance qu'il tenait là.

"-Elle est chouette hein? _Ricana le caporal-chef._

-Bien joué, Livaï."


	8. Lamentable record

Bonsoir à tous!

Désolée pour ce petit retard, voilà le 8ème! Merci encore pour les reviews du précédent drabble (:

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Eren s'arrêta net lorsqu'il rentra dans le réfectoire; Jean et Connie était assis sur le banc en face de Sacha, un morceau de pain se tenait sur la table entre eux.

"-Vous faites quoi là?

-Chut, Eren. _Souffla Connie._

-On teste Sacha.

-Un test?

-Oui, on veut savoir combien de temps elle peut tenir face à de la nourriture… _Expliqua Connie._

-...Sans la manger. _Termina Jean._

-Et alors, ça donne quoi?

-C'est lamentable. _Grogna ce dernier, secouant la tête._

-Taisez vous donc, elle doit se concentrer! _Se fâcha Connie._ "

Effectivement, de grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de ses joues, de la salive s'échappait de sa bouche qu'elle tentait de maintenir fermer, les yeux exorbités. L'instant d'après, un cri sorti de sa bouche puis elle se jeta sur le morceau de pain, avalé en deux petites secondes.

"-Achlors? _S'enquit l'intéressée._

-C'est mieux, oui. _Opina Connie._

-Yech!

-Elle a tenu combien de temps? _Demanda Eren, curieux._

-17 secondes! Elle n'avait tenu que 13 secondes la première fois!"

Les yeux d'Eren s'agrandirent tandis que ceux de Sacha brillaient de fierté, un immense sourire plein de miette collé sur son visage.

"-Lamentable, je t'avais dit. _S'exclama Jean avant de quitter le réfectoire._ "


	9. Pari risqué

Bonjour à tous :)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, pour les autres, n'hésitez pas à en laisser ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

"-Erwin, tu n'as pas le choix."

Trois coups furent portés à la porte, c'était Eren.

"-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

-En fait… C'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Armin et on voudrait lui faire une fête, un truc génial. Il nous faudrait un gâteau… Fait par un pâtissier…"

Le major se gratta la tête, ça allait lui coûter cher cette histoire.

"-D'accord. On verra les détails plus tard?

-Merci, major!"

Le jeune titan se précipita dehors et Erwin soupira.

"-Tu es bien magnanime aujourd'hui. _Ricana une petite voix._

-Tais-toi, oiseau de mauvaise augure…"

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

"-Bonjour Livaï. Je vois que tu ne sais toujours pas frapper aux portes.

-Continue d'y croire, ça arrivera peut-être un jour.

-Que veux-tu?

-Un nouveau stock.

-Un nouveau… Quoi?

-Ouais, t'as bien compris. Je n'ai plus rien pour nettoyer cette porcherie.

-Plus rien… Du tout? _Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe._

-Rien. Tu comprends pas ce mot?

-Mais on a rempli les stocks la semaine dernière! Je te signale que ton attirail me coûte une certaine somme!

-Ça te coûte un bras sûrement.

-Je… Le strict minimum! Fais-moi la liste!

-Tss. A plus, Erwin."

La porte claqua sur la silhouette du caporal et le -pauvre- major soupira une nouvelle fois.

"-Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils viennent ce jour-là?

-A croire que j'ai bien choisi ma journée! _Chantonna la petite voix._

-Tu vas…"

On frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte.

"-Entrez!

-Bonjour, Major.

-Bonjour Moblit. Tu as une mine affreuse, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Je m'inquiète pour Hanzi.

-Vraiment?

-Oui! Ses expériences sur les titans deviennent beaucoup trop dangereuses. Un jour, elle va se faire croquer.

-Elle l'aura sûrement mérité.

-Er…"

Le major bâillonna la petite voix à coup de talon sur la bouche.

"-Major?

-Ce n'est rien. Donc tu as peur pour elle.

-Oui. Est-ce que vous pourriez me faire une faveur?

-Tout ce que tu voudras Moblit.

-Empêchez-la de récupérer d'autres titans. Si elle vous le demande, dites lui non, je vous en supplie. Je sais qu'elle peut être collante mais c'est pour sa sécurité.

-Ce sera avec plaisir que j'accéderai à ta requête. Compte sur moi à l'avenir."

 _BOUM._

"-Qu'est-ce que c'était?

-Rien. Mon pied. Tu peux y aller Moblit, je m'occupe d'elle.

-Merci Major, bonne journée.

-A toi aussi."

La chaise du major bascula, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

"-T'as pas osé?!

-Faut croire que si. C'est toi qui a voulu jouer à ça; je cite "tu as perdu le pari, tu dois dire oui aux trois prochaines personnes qui passeront ta porte, peu importe la demande." Tu t'es faite avoir en beauté ma pauvre Hanzi.

-Tu n'as pas le droit!

-Si tu ne sors pas de ce bureau dans la seconde, je te jure que mon pied finira dans ton joli petit fessier!

-Erwin!

-Dehors!"

Le chef d'escouade Hanzi Zoe sortit du bureau en fulminant, claquant furieusement la porte. Moblit allait passer un sale quart d'heure mais au moins, Erwin Smith aurait la paix.


	10. Trop tard

_Bonjour à tous!_

 _Hum-hum... Bon, d'accord, désolée. J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à publier mais j'ai été plutôt occupée ses derniers temps... M'enfin, voilà :)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Assis autour d'une table, les jeunes recrues des bataillons d'exploration s'étaient données rendez-vous dans le réfectoire pour une petite réunion de crise...

"-Bah, on a encore une heure ou deux devant nous. _Ricana Connie._

-Tu rigoles? On a toute la journée oui! Ils sont partis en exploration extra-muros. _S'exclama Jean._

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient partis… _Souffla Armin._

-Si je lui offre un gratin de pomme de terre, tu crois que ça peut nous laisser du temps? _S'enquit Sacha, un morceau de pain grignoté dans la main._

-Je sais pas comment tu fais pour manger Sacha, faut qu'on se magne de se décider! _Cria Connie._

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors? _Re-souffla Armin_.

-Tais-toi blondie! Tu nous aide pas! _Ragea Jean._

-De toute façon, c'est ta faute Jean. Pas la peine de t'en prendre à Armin. _Expliqua Connie._

-Bah voyons! Et il est où Eren là?"

Jean n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps, ledit Eren venait de passer la porte, tête basse comme un enfant qu'on venait de gronder, Mikasa à ses côtés, le regard noir.

"-On peut savoir ce que vous foutez? _S'enquit la brune, calmement. Trop calmement._

-On se renvoie la balle. Personne n'arrive à se décider! _Grogna Jean, croisant ses bras._

-Vous devriez courir, ce sera plus simple pour vous.

-Courir? Pourq…"

Un hurlement sinistre se fit entendre au sein du QG, suivi d'un " _PUTAIN D'ENFOIRES DE MORVEUX_!", digne du grand Livaï.

"-Vous avez vraiment cru que vous auriez du temps pour nettoyer votre bataille de boue dans la salle de bain commune sans que Livaï ne s'en aperçoive? Crétins."

Mikasa leur tourna le dos, faisant virevolter ses cheveux noirs puis s'en alla sans un bruit. Par contre, les claquements de botte du Caporal-chef Livaï, eux, s'approchaient dangereusement du réfectoire...


	11. Surprise!

_Bonjour à tous!_

 _Voilà le petit dernier! (Merci à **Roshantic** pour son inspiration :D)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

L'agitation régnait dans le réfectoire, les membres du 104ème s'étaient réunis pour une nouvelle réunion de crise, nécessitant une grande réflexion..

"-Franchement, vous êtes sûr de trouver quelque chose qui lui fasse plaisir?

-Mais oui Connie! Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose! _S'exclama Eren._

-Un balais et une serpillère pourraient combler ce nabot.

-Faudrait carrément le stock complet pour 15 ans, Mikasa. Et encore… _Grogna Jean._

-Un sourire, ça s'achète? _Ricana Connie._

-Un gratin de patate? _Demanda Sacha_. Non! De la soupe, il paraît que ça fait grandir!

-Tu n'as pas compris que c'était des foutaises? On dit ça aux enfants pour qu'ils mangent des légumes. _Expliqua Ymir._

-Un chaton? Ses ronronnements pourraient le détendre. _Proposa Christa._

-Trop salissant. Trop bruyant aussi.

-Jean a raison… Enlève ce sourire de ton visage, ce sera la seule fois où je te donnerai raison! Je crois que ça relève du miracle si on trouve quelque chose. _Soupira Eren_.

-Ah! Vous avez entendu parler de l'anniversaire de Livaï! _S'ecria Hanzie, arrivant dans le réfectoire._

-Oui mais on ne trouve rien du tout… Auriez-vous des idées, capitaine? _S'enquit Armin._ "

Elle balaya le petit groupe du regard, s'attardant sur Eren. Une idée lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit et un grand sourire naquit sur son visage, faisant pétiller ses yeux.

"- _Et si on lui offrait les fesses d'Eren?_ "

La proposition d'Hanzie fit taire l'assemblée tandis qu'Eren devenait cramoisie, la bouche grande ouverte.

"-Vous faites quoi là? _Siffla la voix du caporal-chef_."

Le silence se fit dans le réfectoire, personne ne savait ce qu'il devait dire, ou même faire. Livaï savait qu'ils parlaient de lui, c'était fort énervant. Il passa son regard noir de soldat en soldat avant de tomber sur Hanzie tout sourire.

"-Ton cadeau d'anniversaire! Et tu sais quoi? Je crois qu'on vient de le trouver…"


	12. After (Suprise, part 2)

_Bonjour, bonjour! :D_

 _J'ai décidé de faire un petit texte qui va de paire avec le précédent! (Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, vous pourriez ne pas tout comprendre.)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Le major Erwin Smith en riait encore, des larmes perlaient autour de ses grands yeux.

"-Faut t'en remettre! _Siffla Livaï._

-Non mais vraiment, elle a dit _ça_?

-Elle l'a pas que dit, si tu veux tout savoir.

-Cette fille est vraiment…

-Cinglée? Hystérique? _Proposa Livaï._

-... Surprenante! _Termina Erwin_. Comment l'as tu pris?

-Sérieusement? _Erwin opina._ Tu crois que je fantasme sur un gamin de 15 ans ou quoi?

-Simple question.

-J'en viens à me demander si derrière tes grands airs tu n'es pas aussi fêler qu'Hanzie!

-Bien sûr que non, Livaï. Et Eren?

-Quoi _Eren_?

-Sa réaction.

-Si un titan était passé dans le coin, je crois qu'il se serait jeté dans sa gueule afin de pouvoir disparaître de la surface de la terre. Je pense que personne ne pouvait être plus gêné que lui à ce moment là.

-C'est compréhensible. J'imagine bien Eren t'attendre gentiment dans ta chambre, un ruban rouge autour de lui et un joli noeud sur son petit derrière. _Ricana le major._

- _Son petit derrière_? _S'étrangla, presque, le caporal chef._

-C'est le mot "derrière" que tu n'as pas saisi? Fessier, popotin, arrière-train…

-Mais tais toi bordel!

-Il est quand même sacrément bien roulé Jaëger.

-Non mais tu t'entends parler? T'as un neurone de déconnecter Erwin! Putain, tu veux que j'en fasse quoi de son cul?

-Ça, c'est toi que ça regarde. Ne l'abîme pas surtout, on en a encore besoin.

-Tu déconnes là?

-Complètement! _Éclata de rire le major, frappant du poing sur son bureau._ "

Livaï croisa les bras, contrarié par l'attitude de son ami mais s'autorisa un sourire, Erwin s'était bien foutu de lui. Trois coups portés à la porte firent taire le major.

"-Entrez."

Mikasa Ackerman rentra dans le vaste bureau, son regard noir braqué sur Livaï.

"-Je voudrais juste dire au caporal chef qu'il est hors de question qu'il accepte son cadeau d'anniversaire. Ouvrez bien grand vos oreilles de nabot cruel; si vous touchez à un seul centimètre de peau d'Eren, vous en paierez le prix cher. Je ne menace personne, Major Smith, je remets seulement les choses dans son contexte."

Livaï s'était approché de Mikasa pendant sa tirade, assez prêt pour pouvoir lui souffler quelques mots dans l'oreille sans qu'Erwin ne l'entende.

"-Trop tard, Ackerman. Je n'ai pas attendu mon anniversaire pour toucher sa jolie peau bien douce…"

Erwin comprit qu'il ne saurait jamais pourquoi Mikasa était aussi rouge; gêne ou colère?


	13. Skins (Surprise, part 3)

_Bonjour, bonsoir, à tous!_

 _Hum, hum... Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce petit retard (2 semaines quand même...) mais voilà la dernière partie de "Surprise". Je ne pensais pas écrire autre chose mais voilà!_

 _(Je m'excuse aussi si quelques fautes m'ont échappées!)_

 _Bonne lecture (:_

* * *

Eren se passa la main dans les cheveux, tentant de remettre son épi en place, tout cela en vain bien entendu. Il se frotta les yeux, grognant après Armin qui venait de le réveiller en criant que " _Mikasa n'allait pas bien_ " et le tirait maintenant par la manche sans qu'Eren ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Les bottes d'Armin claquaient sur le sol faisant prendre conscience à Eren qu'il ne portait que ses chaussettes et que le sol de cette foutue brigade était complètement gelé. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, il grogna encore un peu plus fort.

"-Armin, je comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien arriver à Mikasa à 2h du matin?

-J'en sais rien, c'est bien ça le problème. Elle ne fait que répéter ton prénom et… _autre chose_ d'ailleurs.

- _Autre chose_?

-Ouais, _autre chose_. C'est incompréhensible.

-Vous me faites chier là!

-Le caporal chef déteint vraiment sur toi Eren."

Il fusilla son ami le blond du regard; il croyait vraiment qu'en le sortant de son lit de la sorte après la soirée qu'il venait de passer il allait être poli? Il pouvait bien aller se faire…

"-Enfin!"

Le cri de soulagement de Jean l'empêcha d'en dire plus. Mikasa se trouvait dans le couloir du réfectoire, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière. Eren se mit à côté de Jean, tentant de remettre ses idées en place.

"-Mikasa? _Souffla t'il_.

-Eren… S… Pe…

-Je suis là.

-Eren… S… Pe…

-Je ne comprends pas Mikasa. Regarde moi s'il te plaît.

-Eren… S… Pe…"

Eren prit le menton de celle qu'il considérait comme sa soeur entre son pouce et son index afin de le relever pour qu'il puisse fixer ses yeux; ses beaux yeux noirs complètement vides.

"-Vous l'avez trouvé comme ça? _S'enquit Eren_.

-Eren… Sa… Pe…

-C'est Jean qui l'a trouvé en allant aux toilettes.

-Aux toilettes? A côté du réfectoire?

-Ouais, bon, j'avais faim! _S'exclama Jean._

-Eren… Sa… Pe…

-Mikasa, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? _Hurla presque Jean._

-Calme toi! Pas la peine de lui crier dessus.

-Eren… Sa… Pe…

-Vous l'avez vu quand pour la dernière fois? _Demanda Eren._

-Après notre petite entrevue. Elle nous a dit qu'elle avait besoin de parler à Erwin. Il devait être 23h30.

-Et après?

-Après, on a tous été se coucher. Je te rappelle que Livaï nous a menacé de nous faire récurer les écuries pendant les 15 prochaines années si on n'arrêtait pas nos " _conneries". "Si vous êtes toujours en vie, bien sûr_ " qu'il a précisé. _Grinça Jean._

-Eren… Sa… Pe…

-Je pense savoir. _Souffla Armin._

-Quoi?

-Elle est peut-être tombée sur le caporal chef Livaï en chemin. Elle était sacrément remontée contre lui.

-Eren… Sa… Pe…

-Quand bien même, je me demande ce que Livaï aurait pu lui dire pour la mettre dans cet état.

-Bah ça, on va le savoir! _S'exclama Jean._ "

Il poussa Eren puis secoua la brune par les épaules. Ce dernier se mit à hurler après Jean en laissant fuser quelques insultes contre cette " _tête de cheval mal embouchée_ " avant qu'Armin ne les fasse taire.

"-STOP! Mikasa?

-Eren. Sa peau.

-Quoi ma peau?

-Eren. Ta peau?

-Je ne comprends rien Mikasa.

-Eren, a t'il touché ta peau?

-De qui parles-tu?

-L'autre. Nabot.

-Le caporal chef?

-Oui."

Lui dire la vérité? Ou lui mentir? Mensonge, vérité, mensonge…

"-Bien sûr que non Mikasa! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit mais ce sont des mensonges. Tu ne vas pas croire ça quand même?

-Il a dit que ta peau, elle était douce."

Eren réprima un frisson.

"-Des conneries. Tu devrais aller te coucher, je crois que tu as besoin de te reposer. Je vais t'accompagner si tu veux.

-Non. J'y vais. Désolée de vous avoir fait peur."

Elle tenta de se lever mais ses muscles étaient bien trop endoloris par les deux dernières heures qu'elle venait de passer, recroquevillée sur elle-même, tétanisée par l'image qui lui avait traversée l'esprit. Jean lui prit le bras puis l'accompagna vers les dortoirs, non sans un regard noir vers Eren qui lui montra son plus beau majeur.

"-Eren…

-Oui, Armin?

-Est-ce que toi et le caporal chef vous avez… Enfin… Tu vois quoi… _Bégaya le blond, les joues cramoisies._

-N'importe quoi. Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi?

-Désolé Eren."

Le blond baissa la tête ce qui l'empêcha de voir une goutte de sueur couler le long de la tempe d'Eren qui soupira en l'essuyant d'un coup de manche. Livaï causerait leur perte, à tout les deux.


	14. Hey, potatoes!

Bon, pour me faire pardonner, voici un petit drabble!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

"-N'y pense même pas Sacha! _Hurla Connie._

-Pourquoi pas!

-Hors de question.

-Conniiiiiiie.

-Pas de _Conniiiie_ qui tienne! On ira pas voler le gaz des équipements.

-Si!

-Tu es folle. Complètement. La graisse t'a grillé des neurones!

-Le gras, c'est la vie!

-Repose ces patates, on se casse!

-J'en ai besoin pour le fabriquer!

-Non! C'est Hanzie qui t'a mis ça dans la tête?

-C'est vrai qu'on en a discuté…

-Sacha, soit tu fais demi-tour et tu oublies cette histoire de "pisto-patate" pour nourrir les titans, soit je hurle. Tu as compris?

-Le comité des patates te le fera payer."


	15. I'm sorry

Bonjour à tous!

Je voulais m'excuser de mon absence sur le site depuis quelques temps mais mon ordi a planté et, bien sûr, j'ai perdu tout ce qui se trouvait dessus... N'en ayant toujours pas racheté un, je n'ai pas pu réécrire... J'espère pouvoir m'y remettre bientôt!

J'en profite pour vous souhaiter à tous mes meilleurs voeux pour cette année 2016.

A très vite! (:


	16. Zen

_*Se racle la gorge* Bonjour à tous!_

 _Je sais, ça fait longtemps. Je ne vais pas m'étaler sur ma vie mais je n'ai rien pu publier pendant un moment. Voici donc un double drabble qui dormait au chaud et que j'ai décidé de publier._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Un silence glacial régnait sur le réfectoire sans dessus dessous qui venait de vivre ce qui serait certainement la seule bataille de nourriture de sa vie.

"-Respire Livaï.

-Erwin…

-Inspire, expire.

-Dégage de ma vue. Je vais les tuer.

-S'il te plaît Livaï, écoute moi.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule?

-Fais comme moi. Inspire. Voilà.

-Si tu me laisses pas…

-Écoute moi! Tu verras, ça ira mieux après.

-Tu crois ça?

-INSPIRE!

-C'est un ordre?

-Oui. Maintenant, fais ce que je te dis!

-J'inspire. J'expire. Voilà, t'es content?

-Pas convaincu, non."

Alors que Livaï inspirait avec plus ou moins de conviction, refoulant lentement les envies de meurtre qui l'animait depuis peu, un grand fracas retentit dans le dos du Major. Les yeux noirs du caporal rencontrèrent les mirettes terrifiées d'Armin qui venait de lâcher un broc en verre.

"-VOUS ALLEZ ME RANGER CE FOUTOIR BANDE D'EMMERDEUR OU JE JURE DE VOUS ARRACHEZ LES YEUX UN PAR UN!"

Erwin tenta d'ouvrir la bouche…

"-ET T'AVISE PAS DE M'EMMERDER AVEC TES TECHNIQUES DE RELAXATION A LA CON ERWIN! TU COMMENCES A NOUS FAIRE CHIER AVEC ÇA!"

Plus jamais Erwin n'écouterait Pixies et ses "soit disant" techniques miraculeuses pour détendre les soldats. Jamais.


	17. Sweet dreams, Darling

Bonjour, bonjour!

Celui là me traversait l'esprit depuis un moment, le voilà donc en ligne!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les sabots des chevaux martelaient le sol, les cheveux de Mikasa flottaient au vent, brillant de mille feux sous le soleil de ce beau mois de juin, leurs éclats de rire résonnant au quatre coins de la ville qu'ils traversaient afin d'échapper au brouhaha environnant. Derrière lui, elle avait tout le loisir de le détailler amoureusement, son sourire qu'elle devina sans peine la fit fondre. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un arbre afin de s'abriter à l'ombre, respirant un semblant de liberté, ensemble. Il lui tendit la main puis lui attrapa la taille afin de l'aider à descendre de son cheval, ne lâchant pas un seul instant ses grands yeux sombres, pétillant d'un amour sans fin. Elle lui tendit la couverture qu'il déplia sous eux afin de s'installer confortablement pour profiter de cet instant de plénitude. Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux tandis qu'elle posait sa tête sur son torse, ses doigts se promenant sur sa musculature parfaite. Pas besoin d'être très grand pour en imposer autant que lui. Il faudra un jour qu'elle lui demande comment il s'y prenait pour inspirer autant le respect parmi les soldats qu'il avait sous ses ordres, ce petit bataillon un peu stupide sur les bords.

"-A quoi penses-tu chérie? _S'enquit il doucement._

-A toi, bien sûr.

-Ah bon?

-Oui, je te trouve fascinant.

-Ce qui est fascinant, c'est cet amour que j'ai pour toi.

-Oh Livaï…"

Elle attrapa son visage afin de l'approcher plus près d'elle, leurs lèvres à seulement quelques centimètres, de plus en plus proches, jusqu'à…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Le hurlement de Mikasa déchira le silence de la nuit, réveillant la ville entière.

"-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? _Grogna Ymir._

-Rien… Rien… J'ai fait un cauchemar. Un affreux cauchemar. _Souffla la brune_.

-Dormir… _Murmura Sacha, retournant l'instant d'après dans les bras de Morphée_."

Mikasa s'enroula dans sa couette, prise de frissons. Elle secoua la tête, essayant d'effacer la tête de cet abruti de nabot qui allait… Ah non, si elle y repensait, elle allait certainement vomir! La nuit promettait d'être longue.


End file.
